


Treats Not Tricks

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [152]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: The Shield celebrates Halloween.





	Treats Not Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Hopefully you haven't gotten one like this yet; Halloween. Dean's mad that Seth and Roman won't let him go out tricking the kids on Halloween so he sulks and eats all their Halloween candy.

“Dean, for the last time, you can’t go out and terrorize the kids tonight! They’re just trick or treaters.” Seth sighs in exasperation.

“Why not? It would be so much fun!” Dean grins, brandishing the fake knife at Seth.

“Because we don’t want to have to pay for all of their therapy bills in the future.” Roman says, plucking the knife from Dean’s hand and shoving the candy bowl into his chest. 

“Aww, candy duty, really?” Dean complains, staring down into the bowl. 

“Yes, really. It keeps you in the house where we can keep an eye on you.” Seth says, exchanging a look with Roman.

“You are so mean to me.” Dean grumbles, heading into the living room when the doorbell rings. 

He hands out candy to a princess, a fairy, and a batman. As soon as the door shuts, Dean cackles and darts to the stairs, ignoring Seth and Roman’s confused shout of his name as he hurries into their bedroom, slamming the door and locking it.

“Dean, don’t you dare eat all of that candy!” Roman pounds on the door with a fist.

“Don’t worry. I got a back up stash.” Seth tugs Roman away from the door and back downstairs as the doorbell rings again.

Dean eventually makes a reappearance, mouth smeared with chocolate, hands sticky. Roman and Seth both avoid his too sweet kisses and march him into the kitchen to wash up. 

“You’re such a brat.” Seth mutters, leaning against the stove as Dean smirks at him. 

“You love me anyway.” Dean grins, drying his hands. 

“Most of the time.” Roman drops a kiss on his head on his way past, hurrying to the living room to pass out more candy.

Dean sticks his tongue out at his back and follows Seth back into the living room, settling on the couch to watch Nightmare Before Christmas.


End file.
